Just A Little Secret
by RebbecaShan
Summary: Draco is sitting at the dinner table on just another 'eighth' year day, contemplating his secret sadly, slightly depressed. But something happens while he is leaving that changes his out look a little...


**Just A Little Secret**

**So I got a mac today and I just wanted to see how it would feel to type a story on it. I don't have any of my other story files – they're still on my netbook, but here's just a quick short one shot I wrote just now off the top of my head.**

**Warnings: Uhhh... If you squint, you can see a little mention of some slash like crush, I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned something like Harry Potter, would I write fanfiction? Don't answer that... **

**Keep Calm and Kiss Draco!**

Draco looked at Harry across the tables. He sighed as he thought to himself sadly, 'He'll never know.' Of course, no one heard this – no one at Hogwarts was proficient in Legillmency (now that Snape and Dumbledore were dead), not that either of them would have tried Legillmency on Draco anyway.

The blonde boy had a secret, had had a secret for quite some time. A few months ago, when school had started for all of the 'eighth' years, Draco recognized this secret. But nothing would come of his realization, and he knew it.

His realization was very important to him and he would tell no one of it. But he thought about it. Boy did he think about it – it invaded his thoughts often when he was trying to concentrate hard on something; or when he was trying to not think at all. It invaded his dreams, it invaded his memories, it invaded everything.

Of course, no one could tell what his secret was. No one, not even his mother, could figure it out – not that his mother had noticed anything wrong with him in the first place. Everyone was expected to be a little bit different after the end of the war, now that the Darkest Lord since Grindlewald was dead.

Briefly Draco wondered who would have the title 'The Darkest Lord since Voldemort', but it was pointless. All he could hope was that he would be long dead by then.

But his thoughts were now starting to get off track. Everyone was different now that the war had ended, and Draco was, perhaps, one of the most changed – even if it wasn't noticeable. It was easy for anyone to notice some of the changes – for example, he and Potter, or Weasel, or Granger fought anymore.

It wasn't because Harry had defeated the Dark Lord or because of anything to do with Weasel and Granger. But it was because of Harry. The raven haired wizard had saved Draco's life.

In the fiendfyre, which was partly his fault as he had been the one to get Goyle to go with him to follow Potter, Harry had come back – risked his own neck, even while Weasel was shouting at him to 'Come on' – and grabbed him.

Potter had been payed back by his mother, when she saved his life, so Draco felt no debt between them, between the Malfoy's and the Potter's, that is. And yet, he still felt this respect for the boy who lived to defeat you know who.

Draco snorted as he thought that name and continued eating his food. Could the press have given him a longer name? The blonde boy found it hilarious to read the front page article on Harry when half of the article was just them writing out his name.

Draco finished his plate as he snorted yet again at Potter's new fame-name. Standing up from the table he grabbed his bag and spared one last glance for the boy at the Lion's table. That was when Draco noticed how Harry was staring at him.

The look had a brightness in his eyes that was slightly curious, but it had something else in it that Draco himself couldn't explain. The tall boy's eyes softened as their eyes met – green to blue.

Potter then did something that confused Draco – he blushed. Harry blushed and then looked down at his plate as he muttered something to the Weasel next to him.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed a fraction as he walked out of the Great Hall. What had just happened? Did Potter really just blush when Draco looked at him? He thought about his secret. Was it possible that Harry had one to? Everyone knew that he wasn't with the Weaslette any more, but it still wasn't possible, was it? Of course not, he was being stupid.

But still... He hadn't ever blushed when Draco looked at him before.

Maybe there was something there – maybe there was something possible for them. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to get his hopes up, not high up, anyway – but surely, it could be? Just because it wasn't at all likely didn't mean that it was impossible, was it? Harry hadn't had a girlfriend since his break up with the Weaslette, so that was a good reassurance.

Happiness might not be easy to find, but now that he might have found it Draco was preparing to hold on with both hands.

**Review if you want to,  
I could do a sequel from Harry's perspective if you want,  
but I don't think anything serious  
will come from this...**

**Maybe Later!**


End file.
